


One Touch and You Shiver

by ZeeThorn



Series: Move Like A Sinner [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage kink, Fluff, Kink, Love, M/M, Praise, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeThorn/pseuds/ZeeThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s dark – he cannot see for sure, but not necessarily because it’s late at night. It’s because of the silky black material that Liam called a napkin once but he is sure it’s some stray material that was discarded in the dressing room at some point in time concealing his vision. He can feel the goose-bumps prickle his skin all over, accompanied by the shuddering and trembling that he can’t seem to rid of no matter how hard he tries to remain as calm as possible. Every time he moves even a centimeter he can feel the sound more than hear the sheets below him rustle and crinkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Touch and You Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm gonna get shit because of what my other fic is about but ya know what I don't care.
> 
> Besides, we all need some ziam smut like this in our lives.

  
  
  
  


 

 _Take me down we'll watch ourselves_  
_in the mirror,_  
_Tie me up and tease my mind,_  
_screaming louder,_  
_It feels so good,_  
_I need you now,_  
_Bite your lip and pull your hair,_  
_it's far from over_

 

\--

 

The cool soft sheets of the what he knows is a pristine white bed seem to engulf him as he lays there.

 

It’s dark – he cannot see for sure, but not necessarily because it’s late at night. It’s because of the silky black material that Liam called a napkin once but he is sure it’s some stray material that was discarded in the dressing room at some point in time concealing his vision. He can feel the goose-bumps prickle his skin all over, accompanied by the shuddering and trembling that he can’t seem to rid of no matter how hard he tries to remain as calm as possible. Every time he moves even a centimeter he can feel the sound more than hear the sheets below him rustle and crinkle.

 

He can’t hear anything; not that there was much noise apart from the ceiling fan that’s now been turned off and the muffled cars in the street below. He has earplugs in, ones that really do work – industrial-grade silicon ones Liam bought especially for him. He can do nothing but feel the tremors and taste the anticipation.

 

His hands are immobile, clenching and unclenching around the smooth fibers of rope that secure them away from his body either side of the bedposts. Knotted in a way that Zayn knows Liam learnt from Scouts and that he would never be able to escape.

 

He jumps when he feels a hand on the side of his torso, gasping as quietly as he can. Every hair stands on end and if possible the goose bumps raise even more. He takes deep calming breaths as the trembling increases and he feels the presence above him, yet the only thing touching him is the hand that’s moved down to his crotch. A barely controlled strangled groan escapes him when the hand squeezes around him through his boxers, the only item clothing on him and he unconsciously tugs against the ties. The hand slowly moves up and down his shaft through the material and he has to bite onto his lip to stop the whimper poised and ready in his throat.

 

A pair of lips, Liams, attach to his neck and the tension in his shoulders immediately ceases with a forced exhale of breath he didn’t realize he was holding onto. The lips nibble at first, graze his skin as if to prep it before biting down and sucking on it. Zayn can feel the way that these lips first bite and then flicks with his tongue before sucking down and biting again. The hand on his boxers moves down slowly, so slowly it’s infuriating and, through the material, feels at his perineum and then his twitching hole. He doesn’t mean to whimper as loud as he does, and hides his face in his arm, controlling his breathing best he can when the lips remove themselves from his neck and kiss down his neck to his collarbone, leaving a small mark over the bone, down his chest, navel and happy trail to the waistband of his boxers. He has to bite into his bicep when he feels a hot, wet mouth breathe over his clothed erection to stop himself from making too much noise and tense up his muscles so he won’t thrust up into this mouth. Said mouth keeps still, breathing over his erection, hot, moist breathing driving him to the edge of madness and self-control. Liams hand stops feeling at his hole and perineum so all the focus is now on his twitching, untouched dick.

 

They must stay this way for at least a minute, but to Zayn it feels like an eternity. Long enough that he moves his face away from his arm, instinctually looking down where his body is but of course, he cannot see. The moment he does the lips mouth over him and he nearly screams. His arms violently jerking against the restraints once before he remembers they can’t move and he has to stop his legs from wrapping around Liam beneath him, tensing them mid-jerk so he will stay as still as possible.

He can feel Liam hum something over where he’s mouthing him, Zayn truly hopes it’s something along the lines of ‘good boy’ because he can’t bring himself to believe he’s a disappointment, he wants to be good; please, _please_ let him have been good.

 

Broad hands wrap around his thighs and slowly move down to the back of his knees, pushing them up so his feet are flat against the mattress and back down again to the back of his thigh, slowly trailing back and forth while the mouth slowly, so slowly over his still-clothed erection and his hands desperately tug at the ties, completely involuntarily.

 

He has to bite down onto his lip again to reining the small sob that’s rising in the back of his throat, the one that’s choking him up.

 

The hands now push up under his boxers to feel and squeeze his ass, massaging the tension that’s there. He has to take deep, steady breaths now because he can feel his body urging him to buck up into Liam’s mouth. Now his feet are flat on the bed he could, there’d be nothing between him and the mouth that he wants more from, _more, more, more, please more!_ He screws his eyes shut behind the blindfold and bites his lip harder as he hides into his arm again, refusing to do what he so sorely wants to do, letting Liam do as he pleases. He takes deep breathes through his nose, steadying himself and the constant trembling that racks his frame. He feels so cold without Liam’s hands on him, so cold.

 

Suddenly the mouth leaves him and it takes everything in him to not cry out. He’s surprised by how quickly Liam moves this time, going to mouth at his neck immediately while drumming his fingers along the waistband of his boxers, tracing along the line of material. He can feel the thrumming of Liam above him, humming against his skin and he has to control his breathing so he doesn’t start crying.

 

The heat of Liam’s body disappears and returns before Zayn can almost whine but when he does return it’s with his lips latched around Zayns left nipple and makes him throw his head back against the pillow and push his chest up, immediately forcing his body back down again because he didn’t mean to, promise, he didn’t.

 

Liam seems to overlook what just happened and keeps on nibbling at his hardened nipple, he feels so sensitive he can’t help but gasp out at Liams ministrations, the way he mouths and then licks the nub, gently biting down and mouthing again. Liam moves onto the other nipple but Zayn prepares himself this time and the only reaction he has is that his arms jerk as if to push him off, but he doesn’t want that, no he needs Liam, needs him. He can feel his dick throb down there, still in the confinement of his boxers and it aches so much. He’s desperate for a hand to jerk him off; be it Liam or his own, but no, he can do this. He’ll keep going.

 

Zayn lets out a quipped cry when Liam flicks at the sensitive nub of his left alone nipple, like Liam knew he was getting distant from the feeling in his chest; but no, his attention is back up to here again and he has to fight the groan that threatens to escape him. Liam lifts up from mouthing his nipples but uses his hands to grasp and move the flesh on his chest around, squeeze him and massage the skin there. When the hands leave this time they go straight to his hips, strong hands heavily pushing him to the bed. Immobilizing him for the hips that grind down with punishing force after, Liams bulge rubbing against his. He’s grateful for the pressure now because there is no way he could’ve kept himself still for this and they both know it. His mouth is agape, head tilted back as he lets Liam do what he wants, surrendering and attempting to calm himself down as much as possible; a feat that is rapidly escaping him the more desperate he gets.

 

He feels lips mouthing against his chest and he jumps in shock, too far gone to make noise this time. He can feel tears nearing steadily and has to focus on clamming up the lump in his throat. He hides his face in his arm again; he hasn’t got much of a range of movement apart from this.

Again, focusing on breathing and really now not cumming.

Liam stops grinding against him after what feels like forever and he’s left shivering at the disappearance of the body weight. Almost whimpering at the loss, the tears are pooling now and he has to try so hard not to cry, why does he want to cry? He has no idea.

 

Just when Zayn thinks he has his breathing and shivering under control he feels a presence at the end of the bed, one that slowly crawls up, firmly grasping his ankles and dragging them down as the body moves up. Then comes the kissing, licking and biting down on the inside of his thigh, all while a hand – or rather single finger trails along the inside of the neglected one. He can’t stop the sob that escapes him, the wetness that pools in his tear ducts and sounds that come from the depths of his vocal chords. He tries to keep it under control as much as he can, meanwhile Liam doesn’t cease against working him up to the very edge, eventually changing over to the other thigh and using that single fucking finger to feel the sensitive skin. The single finger that turns into a whole hand and moves up to his stomach, resting there with the palm pressing against his naval, jumping along with the heavy breathing and attempts to wind down his crying.

 

His boxers are beginning to get soaked from the pre-come, he can feel them tenting from the strain of his erection, little dribbles escaping the slit steadily and he has to bite down on his arm to cut off the strangled noise about to escape him when Liam leans down to lick at him again, this time getting a good, firm wrap around the tip of his shaft with his lips. However, it’s bordering not enough and the material restricts part of the feeling. Liam stops moving, just stays there with his lips wrapped around the tip of his dick, gently suckling him and he has to fight against himself not to scream or cry out and curse or thrust up. Unfortunately the second becomes apparent when Liams tongue traces the head firmly, he can’t stop himself whimpering what’s meant to be _“oh fuck,”_ and instead probably comes out as some incoherent squawk. A hand moves up his chest and violently pinches at his nipple, making him arch his back and cry out. Liam twists his hand and therefore his nipple sending jolts of electric pleasure through his body. He repeats the action with his other nipple and replaces his mouth on his dick with his hand. Stroking him with just his thumb and forefinger either side of his erection as he twists his nipple a second time. It feels similar to shock; he couldn’t speak even if he wanted too. Completely taken over by arousal, grounded by the throbbing of his dick and the pain from his nipples… without it he feels like he’d float away. Liam begins to suck another hickey onto the junction between his neck and shoulder, biting him harshly and causing him to nearly scream. The hand on his dick vanishes and returns to his nipple, now both on each one respectively and pulse pinching him.

 

Zayn feels his mouth move and produce some sound but he can’t hear it, it feels like some belated cry but he can’t bring himself to care for it. Not now.

 

All of a sudden the hands are off his chest and mouth away from his neck, his hands surprisingly fall from where they’ve been held and it takes him a second to figure out they have been undone. Before he can question it he’s flipped over onto his front. Choking back a sob as his abused nipples graze and his heavy, restrained dick rubs against the material. Liam grabs his hands and, instead of bringing his wrists together like he was expecting, his right wrist is tied to his left elbow and his left wrist it tied to his right elbow. The speed of movement and flurrying of hands cease the moment the final knot is made and fuck if that didn’t make him harder. There’s nothing for a few moments, no movement or feeling, only this feeling of floating even higher than before.

 

Liam slowly removes one of the earplugs, taking it away completely before he leans down and whispers into his ear. “Good boy.”

 

Zayn nearly cries again, for one he’s so disorientated and dependant now on Liam that it’s stupid and second he feels nothing but love and admiration, feels like he’s doing a good job and _oh shit_ he feels like he’s floating so high off the ground and Liam, Liam is grounding him and fuck he wants to cry but he also doesn’t.

 

“Colour, love?” He asks slowly and Zayn takes a few seconds to remember what the words mean.

 

“I-I,” he gasps, “gr-green.” He shudders out forcibly. His voice sounds strange to even his own ears. “Gr-gr-gre-e-en. Ju-jus-st t-t-t-ouch m-me pl-ple-ase Li-Li-yum, pl-please.”

 

Liam gently kisses his shoulder blade, “it’s ok babe, doing so well gorgeous so perfect.” Warm hands slide under his chest and lift him up to his knees, his back pressed against Liam’s chest where lips attach to his neck again and nibble down, a hand splaying out over the column of his neck and forcing it over Liams shoulder. The other hand, Zayn can feel the fingers splayed out wide push down his chest and stomach to the waistband of his boxers, he feels Liam finger at them for a moment, and even slips under them to the top of where his pubic hair begins, but then retreats and leaves him. Zayn can’t help his whimper, trying so hard not to thrust back against Liam or anything but _holy shit please._ Zayn can feel Liams other hand leaves his throat and that too leaves him. With only one ear available to hear he’s even more disorientated than before, he hears some sound behind him but he’s not sure what it is or how far away it is but he can feel something being wrapped around his chest, just under his pectorals when he realizes it’s rope.

 

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy.” He hears Liam mutter against his skin as he tug’s on the rope, wrapping it around a second time before fastening it securely behind his back with another knot. He didn’t notice he was trembling again until Liam wrapped his hands around his upper arms and bought him flush against his chest, nibbling on his ear and hushing “sshh, ssshhh baby, it’s ok, sshhh ssshhh.” Zayn feels himself nod but it’s like he’s disconnected, completely distant from him.

 

Liam hand slowly moves down his stomach again, slowly to the waistband of his boxers and nudges under gently, Zayn can’t help crying out when Liam firmly wraps his hand around his dick, can’t stop tears leaking from his eyes again. Liam doesn’t move, not yet, he just holds him and damn if that isn’t even more frustrating, as if Liam was waiting for Zayn to move, to thrust into his hand, but he doesn’t.

 

“ _Good boy,_ you’re so, _so_ good.” Liam coos into his ear, and slowly, he begins pumping him, good firm strokes under his boxers and Zayn forgets to breathe. Liams other hand comes up to his neck from his hip and covers his throat, holding him flush against his body and tipping Zayns head back over his shoulder. “Breathe darling,” he whispers, kissing Zayns jaw and he does, exhales desperately before he inhales a huge gulp of air and shudders as he lets it out again, reveling in the overwhelming sensation of Liam finally, _finally_ touching him.

 

Still, it’s like it’s not enough, that the minute action that burns him sets his skin and all other senses on fire, it’s just not enough to get him closer. Liam must think the same because Zayn can feel his other hand – the one that was just around his neck - trailing down his back and following the cleft of his ass to his hole, gently rubbing it with the pad of his forefinger and Zayn wants to shriek.

 

Zayn can feel that his breathing is erratic, like he’s not filling his lungs with enough air.

 

All of a sudden it stops though, and Liam is moving away from him, off to some other corner of the bed. Zayns head falls, trying to control the overwhelming urge to sob again, fuck, fuck, fuck, he’s so hyped up, so desperate he’ll do anything at this point.

 

He trusts Liam, he knows him, Liam will take care of him, and he knows that, he does.

 

Suddenly, he feels his cock spring free from his boxers, said boxers being tugged down to his knees and a firm hand between his shoulder blades – pushing him down back to the bed, but something keeps holding him up at the same time. Zayn realizes then that Liam is holding onto the rope around his chest and keeping him mid-air. That piece of information sends firecrackers down his spine and goes straight to his cock – how helpless he truly is, how strong Liam is, fuck, he doesn’t even know anymore, he’s just really, really hard and floating and he’s not sure what else is going on because all sensation is focused on the rock that is his dick that even if he can’t see it he _knows_ just jumped like three inches.

 

Liam lays him down on the sheets, he’s not quite sure where about on the bed they are but the pillows are not under him and whimpers at how the now wet sheets feel against his cock.

“Let go baby,” Liam whispers in his ear before he’s putting the earplug back in again. Zayns suddenly aware of how silent it is, how truly naked and exposed and helpless he is as Liam lifts off him again and he’s not quite sure what Liam meant, truth be told he’s unable to figure out what most words mean at the moment, he’s having issues with basic comprehension. Zayn thinks it something to do with control, for one he has lost all sense of direction. He’s somewhere on the bed, but instead of focusing on that he tries to focus on how he feels, because Liam said the point of sensory deprivation is for how you feel as opposed to noticing any other distractions.

 

He can feel himself shaking again as Liam goes down on him. First he can feel each of Liams hands on his cheeks, squeezing them and rolling the flesh around his fingers. Zayn knows what’s going to happen before it does, and so he has a moment to prepare himself for it. Get ready for when Liam spreads his cheeks and flattens his tongue against his hole.

Zayn can almost hear the desperate whimper that escapes him – he can’t help it when Liam rims him, he doesn’t quite know because rimming brings out this completely new response to him and without his other senses he’s barely coherent. Just the alternative sensation it has than to have sex or a blowjob, he can never describe it.

 

He feels Liam lick him over, the gentle sensation making his back coil up against his will, making his gasp against the sheets. Liam grips at his hips, bringing them back down to the bed, Zayn is sure there will be bruises. Liam continues to kitten lick him, small tight circles around his rim before swiping a long flat tongue over him.

 

He moans so loud that he can feel it even with the earplugs in. He loses it when Liam buries in deeper, practically diving in. Screaming when Liam gets a grip around his dick at the same time and begins pumping him. He’s jumping around under his hold, squirming, unable to keep still and involuntarily fighting against the ties. He tries, he really, really does to keep still and quiet, he really does but it’s like he’s no longer in his own body. If this is what Liam meant, or any other movie interpretation or previous experience he’s ever had before meant when they said ‘make you scream louder than ever before’ Liam has certainly succeeded.

 

Liam wiggles his tongue around. Zayn has never felt this way before, never felt anything as intense or powerful as this. He can feel himself babbling nonsense but he can’t stop it. Liam’s tongue slows down and circles him so slowly, he then kisses and sucks and Zayn swears he is in some form of heaven, completely lost to pleasure and heat and oh _-fuck-fuck-fuck_ until Liam stops.

 

Liam moves away from him and he keeps crying, trying to stay as silent and as still as possible because he kept moving and that was bad of him, but he couldn’t stop it and he’s feels bad, feels like Liam is going to punish him. His dick throbs and his hole is now cool because of the saliva and still air. He can’t decide between humping the bed because he’s so hot and heavy or beg for Liam to tongue fuck him until he comes.

 

He flinches when Liam flips him over again, wrapping something around his individual ankles; lifting one up off to the side and above him and tying it off to what he presumes is the bed post and another rope attached and tugging him so he’s stuck with his leg bent in the air, knee close to his chest and unable to move his leg anywhere but closer towards him. Liam does the same for his other leg.

Zayn feels like he’s been folded in half – he feels immobile and completely helpless to anything, so exposed and naked, put on display.

 

Once Liams finished doing whatever he was he lifts up Zayn and puts a pillow under him, and then Zayn can feel him going down on him again. Now Zayn’s completely incapable of struggling against him – involuntarily or not he really goes for it. The only input he has is when his hips move around in these aborted circles, trying to go deeper and deeper. Liam doesn’t even start slow like he did before, just dives straight in with refreshed vigor and now his dick isn’t rubbing against anything so he can’t focus on anything but what Liam is doing to him. He hiccups from where he is, crying out “oh shit” and “Liam!” or at least what he hopes is along the lines of what he means along with his sobs. Liam almost nibbles on him and then begins to suck on him; a trick that he knows drives Zayn to insanity and really nearly does. Zayn can almost hear the obscene slurping sound that comes with it when they have done this before - minus the bondage and deprivation.

 

The aborted little circles on his hips become jumpy, he can feel his toes tingle and his hair stand on end. His abdomen clenches and unclenches along with his hole. To which Liam has begun penetrating and it’s like he can feel firecrackers zinging up and down his spine and throughout his brain. He may just pass out. His back sticks to the sheets with sweat and he knows how hard he’s panting, whining. Moaning, near hyperventilating. He can feel his legs tremble and thighs quiver, the whimpering needy mess he’d in any other situation be ashamed of.

 

Liam keeps licking him for what feels like an hour but actually must be another minute before he gets a hand around Zayn and begins pumping his shaft – finally, all the way, firm and good and at a good pace. There’s a moment where Liam stills his hand around the base, squeezing until there’s an edge of pain and his need to cum is cut off for now. There’s so much pent up anticipation and energy that he can feel it buzz in his bones, make his limbs randomly twitch and jerk. Even if he wanted to he wouldn’t be able to thrust into Liams hand at this point, the position he’s in compromises him from doing a lot, and that thought shouldn’t arouse him more but it does and he didn’t think that was possible. His arms are beginning to feel numb but he can feel pleasure even in his finger-pads and that’s something he never thought possible.

 

Next Liam inserts a finger, tracing his tongue around it and even going as far to nibble at him again on occasion. He stops struggling all of a sudden, completely taken over by everything he’s feeling, the overwhelming pleasure that consumes him. He swears he might just pass out. Once one finger fits in goes the next one, and after that a third. Liam’s purposely avoiding his prostate and if he were in a better mind frame he would’ve noticed it and off goes his hips, back in those jerky circles. So when Liam lifts off him, just when he was sure he was going to come. When he can’t stop clenching around the fingers and mini-thrusting up best he can into his hand or stop the whimpers coming from his throat he sobs, loud and desperate.

 

In one moment though it’s all taken away, he feels his legs give way and feels Liam hook his elbows around him while simultaneously sliding into him. Hitting his prostate dead-on, which makes him sob and scream at the same time. Everything is going too fast so fast and he feels the pleasure coming onto him in waves. In that moment he could not have told you his name or any part of his life he was so consumed.

 

Liam slams into him with so much force and pumps his shaft so fast he may just break; swiping his palm over the head and at one point lightly pinches a nipple again.

 

When he comes it hits him like a truck of rocks, and takes him completely by surprise. It knocks the wind out of him and he’s utterly silent throughout the ordeal – his mouth open in a silent scream and head tilted back into the sheets, back arched and face most likely contorted as he comes in hot, thick streams all over himself. He’s never felt anything this powerful before; it’s violent and all consuming and long and so, _so_ good. He’s almost certain he has actually passed out because he’s sure it doesn’t take this long to come, like it’s supposed to be all backed up and fighting to get out but that’s what it feels like. Liam doesn’t stop, his hand still pumping him and hips snapping into him like he wants to drag this out as long as possible, and when he finally becomes a little more coherent, riding out the rest of the orgasm as best he can, spurting stream after stream of come. He notices that Liams taken out the earplugs and that seems to bring on another round for him because it was so unexpected and threw him off even more. He can hear Liam talking to him and he tries to focus on that but he can’t really focus onto much right now. He does hear snippet of what Liams saying; telling him how he’s such a good boy and that brings on a fresh bout of tears. Liam tells him how perfect he is and to take his time coming back to him, that “you’re ok Zayn, you’re ok gorgeous, my beautiful boy you’re so, _so_ good and I love you so much baby, so wonderful, so good for me.” If anything, Liam talking to him was what held him back from passing out, keeps him there.

 

He’s not even sure when he stops coming, the warmth of his body controversial to the shivers that run through him. They only go away because Liam picks him up – still in him and sits up with him in his lap – still bound and hugs him. His legs bracket Liams and while this position makes him feel oversensitive he can feel Liam flush against him, can feel the hand running through his hair; reassuring him, hushing him, holding him so close and if Zayn didn’t have that he may just break. Liam is still pressing against his prostate and its like he’s set on fire before he even knows it, squirming to get away while still desperate for the pleasure. Liam seems to understand and mini-thrusts up into him, still carding a hand through his hair and touching him all over – everywhere and it makes his skin crawl in the best way. He’s not sure if it’s the actual mini-fucking or Liam touching him that makes him come again, a weak dribble from the slit, which makes him whimper and continue to shudder as his body tries to comprehend the pleasure it’s experiencing. Liam lifts him up in his lap enough to slide out and fuck Zayns brain isn’t ready for this. He’s coaxed to resume the same position as last time minus Liam being inside him, and feels completely overwhelmed with how Liam is holding him, touching him, reassuring him as he starts to try being coherent again. He also has no idea how they stay like that, him shuddering in Liam’s arms coming down from the biggest high of his life.

“Come on baby, come back to me, you can do it.” Liam whispers, kissing his temple and forehead. “That’s it baby, take your time.” He cuddles him in closer, “you did so well baby, I promise so come up when you’re ready.”

 

Zayn noses at Liams neck, sniffing and hiding his face in the junction that is available to him, shifting his arms around behind his back in the bonds as he makes himself relax and wills the shivers to go away. Liams hand runs through his hair and up and down his back and everywhere and fuck, he’s perfectly content to stay here for a little while.

 

Liam goes to lay him down against the mattress but he begins to make noises of protest – still not quite sure how words work and Liam lifts him back to where they were seated before again.

Liam is quick to remove the blindfold. It’s darker outside now, the light dim and accommodating. He sees Liam above him, caressing his cheek and smiling down at him but he can’t make out what he’s saying, just watching his lips move. His eyes dart all over the room, as if it were new and not his own. Liam hushes him gently and undoes the ties, his arms just falling limp to his side, his body still trembling from the after shocks of his orgasm. Lips press to his temple with a hand running through his hair and the other up and down his arms, hushing him gently. He feels himself begin to nod off, content in Liams arms but Liam keeps jiggling him, telling him to stay awake for him and he cannot refuse Liam.

 

Slowly, or rather at his own somewhat confused and dazed pace, Liam convinces his arms to move and wrap around Liams neck so he can be carried to the bathroom. He clings to Liam like a baby monkey and doesn’t let go when Liam sets him down on the toilet to run the bath and Zayn has this need to be held, so he keeps his hand wrapped around Liams wrist and forearm. It only takes a second and when he does Liam picks him up again and steps into the water, soaping up the loofa gloves and washing him off as the water raises. There are still mini aftershocks running through his system, rippling out to his limbs and Liam hugs him from behind. Not for one moment ceasing on praising how good he was, how perfect he is and running his fingers through his hair. Any tension that was in his body ceases to exist when Liam peppers kisses all over his temple, hair and shoulders. Rocking him back and forth slowly as the warm water engulfs their bodies.

 

It’s like Liam can tell he’s still a bit agitated and almost distressed that he’s not tucked into his side; it’s like Liam knows because while he tries the tub is too narrow so he has to wash them off quickly – but gently, Liam massages the shampoo into his hair and makes sure he stays awake… but he can feel his eyes shutting without his consent, the warm water and touches soothing him and the heaviness of exhaustion and need to sleep pulling him under. Liam uses the showerhead to wash out his hair and finishes up washing them up before standing them both up, muttering soothing words into Zayns ear and kissing him gently when he has the opportunity.

 

Liam wraps him up in the fluffiest towel he’s ever felt, but that might be because his skin is so sensitive right now. He still can’t really fully process what Liam’s saying, but he knows it’s good and that makes him feel happy, He can’t quite keep himself upright but he doesn’t have to worry about that because Liam sweeps him off his feet and carries him bridal style back to their room, the moment he was up he managed to effectively snuggle himself into Liam’s chest. But then he’s sat down on the bed and patted down with the towel and dressed into the fluffiest pajamas he owns while he slowly blinks his eyes open and tries to drink from the water bottle Liam handed him but his arm shakes a bit too much and he needs some help. Liam cups the back of his head to help him, softly scratching the hair at his nape. It soothes his throat in a way he didn’t realize he needed, rough from all the crying and screaming. He can feel himself swaying from where he sits, his eyes and body heavier with each moment passing.

 

Liam had already made a duvet to replace the one they had on the bed before tonight, he watches as Liam kicks aside the one he threw off before they went into the bathroom and pick up the fresh one, when Liam got changed he’s not sure but now he’s in trackies and a sleep shirt and he looks soft and cuddly and that’s checking all the boxes he has right now. Liam lays the duvet at the end of the bed and then maneuvers the two of them into the middle. Zayn feebly clutches to him, tucking himself into Liam’s body as he is softly rocked and cooed at.

 

“Tha’s’a good boy, always so good for me, my beautiful boy, so gorgeous, so amazing and wonderful,” is what he hears as he begins to drift off. A contented smile appears on his face. “You’re so perfect Zayn, such a good boy, you should be very proud of yourself, you’re so good. I love you so much.” Liam continues and he attempts to say ‘I love you too’ but only his mouth moves with no words coming out, he can feel his nose wrinkling up as he sniffs and he’s out like a light, Liam keeping up the steady stream of compliments long after he knows Zayn’s out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment!
> 
> I only learnt how to add pics for this so if it doesnt work let me know aha.


End file.
